


"Anytime, Potter"

by idolsgrave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsgrave/pseuds/idolsgrave
Summary: "Honestly Potter, I don't know how you see anything through these."- Inspired by a comment I saw on a TikTok
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 118





	"Anytime, Potter"

Harry was sat in a quiet corner of the library, he had finally taken Hermione's advice and was starting to take his studies more seriously. He knew he should have focused more earlier in the school year, only really returning to make sure he had the necessary knowledge to join the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Kingsley had offered himself and Ron places in the Auror programme immediately after the war not requiring them to obtain their NEWT qualifications, Harry hated the attention he received as 'The Chosen One' and didn't want people to suggest he had got the postition based on favouritism and so decided to return to Hogwarts to complete his education.

Harry had just began making notes on the effects of the long term use of polyjuice potion when he noticed a certain blond haired boy entering the library. Catching his eye Harry smiled as he approached, "How'd you know where I was?"  
"It wasn't difficult Potter, everyone in the castle knows your whereabouts." Draco replied. Harry cringed at the thought of never being able to escape the watching eyes, even for just a second. Draco seated himself in the seat across the table and removed ink, a quill, parchment and a textbook from his bag. The pair worked in a comfortable silence before Draco finally looked up and saw Harry looking at him inquisitively, "What?"  
"Hmm. Nothing, just looking." Harry answered, somewhat startled at being caught staring.  
Smirking Draco countered, "Looking at what?"  
"You."  
Shocked by his honesty, Draco was unsure of what to say. He chose instead to lean over the table separating them and removed Harry's glasses carefully, guiding the arms up and over his ears slightly. "Honestly Potter, I don't know how you see anything through these." Breathing softly on the lenses to steam them up before grabbing the hem of his school jumper using it to wipe them clean . "They're filthy." He added before once again leaning over the table to gently place them back upon Harry's face which was, by now, slightly pink from the slight blush. Draco inspected his handiwork, his head tilting a little, before returning the Arithmancy essay he was working on. Harry sat wide eyed, mouth opening and closing a few times trying to formulate a response. "I... um...I... thank you." He all but squeaked, his face flushing an even darker shade of pink.  
Draco hummed in response, glancing up smirking once more, "Anytime, Potter."

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a Harry Potter fic so please be nice.


End file.
